


Anatomy of a Love Unseen

by Motion_of_the_ocean



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motion_of_the_ocean/pseuds/Motion_of_the_ocean
Summary: After they have fallen from the cliff, they need to decide on what they are going to do now that they're alive.





	1. Chapter 1

They held onto each in the long fall, separating as they hit the water. Will acknowledged with some difficulty that they were still alive. Even now, his body would fight to survive. He and Hannibal began swimming for a small secluded beach that they could see to the left of the cliff house. 

Hannibal wasn't acting differently. He thought of Will's attempted murder as a necessary "evil", a way to cleanse them of their sins against each other.  
He hung close to Will, but he struggled to swim. The waves pushed at them as they drew closer to the sand.  
When they gathered themselves together with a little rest, Hannibal eyed Will.  
'Chiyoh knows we are here. Will you come with us?'.  
Will looked conflicted, it made Hannibal ache.  
'Hannibal..' They began walking up the beach to get help.  
'I don't know'.  
'I won't try to convince you'. Hannibal winced inside.  
'You keep hurting me, and I just...I wish that I could trust you'. He said clinically.  
Hannibal watched his back as he trudged up the hill, he was silent for just a second.  
'I am sorry. For many things. I wish I could give back that initial mutual trust, but we find ourselves here. For which I'm still very grateful'.  
Will was feeling vaguely regretful that their relationship had happened this way. Hannibal only recently attacked his family, and he had been incorrigible since then; up until when the dragon attacked them.  
'I wanted to see someone in this world that I could relate to, and have them see me. But still, choose to be there beside me'. He explained.  
'I think we could have had that earlier, if you had just been there for me'. Will admitted.  
'You've changed me. I think our history has helped to balance us'.  
'I guess it..has'. Will couldn't help the peace he really felt, smiling to himself. Hannibal caught up to him.  
'We need a hospital. But you'll be recognized'.  
'I know someone, he has supplies, but he'll have to be forced. Chiyoh will help by keeping her gun on him'.  
'Ok, but I can't be around for that; I will look just as guilty as you when he reports the incident later'.  
'Chiyoh has a cabin nearby, we can drop you off there if you want'.  
'Yeah, thanks'.  
Hannibal paused for a moment.  
'Will you wait for me?'  
In Will's chest, he felt an odd tickling sensation, like his heart was being caressed by a stream of bubbles.  
'Yes'.

 

Chiyoh was waiting for them by her car, and drew forward to hug Hannibal. She clearly seemed at little upset when she saw how hurt he was.  
'Who shot you?' She had an idea to get the person back for this.  
'He's dead'. He smiled at her for her love and ruthlessness.  
'That's good'. She commented with a dark smirk. Chiyoh had no use for ire. Her actions did convey a certain wrath, but only when the necessity for survival was paramount. Like in keeping her brother safe.  
'Where shall we go?'  
'An acquaintance of mine, I knew him during my residency at John Hopkin's. He will not be very willing to help me; he's probably read a few articles about my incarceration. I'll need you to keep him hostage with your rifle'.  
'I will then'.  
'We need to go to your cabin first, and leave Will there'.  
Chiyoh was wary at the sight of him, and yet, she felt like she could trust him now. She might of abused him in the past, but there was no resentment behind it, she was just saving her brother from whatever reckoning Will had planned.  
'Ok'. She got into the driver's seat.  
Hannibal thought to lay down in the back seat and use his weight against it to put pressure on his wound. Will kind of looked over at him when he groaned.

They drove for fifteen minutes, and then Will got out. Hannibal sat up and reached for his hand from the open window. The action was slow and tentative. Will took in the gesture with surprise.  
'I'll be back in a few hours I believe, if everything goes well'.  
'Alright'. The intimacy of the touch almost felt like too much for Will.  
They had embraced, thinking it was over, and then they kept living.  
'Keep pressure on your wounds for now, and I'll help you when I return'. Hannibal felt Will put weight on his hand.  
Will had almost forgotten about his injuries. He had been distracted by getting out of the crime scene.  
'Oh good'. He let out a dry chuckle.  
'Bye'.  
'Goodbye'. They released each other's hands, and Chiyoh reversed out of the driveway.

 

...............................................................................................

 

Hannibal closed his eyes during the drive. It was going to take half an hour to kidnap the doctor from his house, and then another 15 minutes to get to his private clinic. He was just beginning to feel the effects of blood loss.  
'Hannibal, wake up'. Chiyoh had her hand on his cheek.  
'We're here'. He noted as he pulled himself upright.  
'We could put something over your face, so that he won't be able to report that he saw you'.  
'It will be figured out eventually. The police will release a statement, that they believe I'm still alive, but yes we should get a head start'.  
Hannibal used Chiyoh's jacket to cover his face, and then she walked down the side of the doctor's house. It was almost pitch black, and she had to be quick. The doctor lived in a populated area, and someone might hear the struggle. She used her jumper to cover the butt of the gun, and soften the noise of breaking into the back door. The glass window pane cracked, and then shattered, which must have alerted Doctor Bensen.  
When she slid inside, Charlie was coming down his stairs, just in time to see her. He held up his hands, stunned.  
'Please'. He pleaded. 'What do you want?'  
She stalked him up the stairs, just a few feet away from where he shook.  
'My friend needs you to perform surgeory on him. He's been shot. Get the keys to your clinic'.  
She indicated with her gun that he better move. They walked up to his room with her gun on his back, and got the keys off of his dresser.  
As soon as they had walked down the stairs, she knocked him out by hitting the back of his head with her gun. She didn't want him wailing for help when they got outside, and it would be too dangerous to gag him herself, because she wouldn't be able to keep her gun on him. She shlumped him over her shoulder, and carried him to the back seat of the car.  
'Here, point the gun at him'. She handed Hannibal a small hand gun from her glove box, and kept her rifle in the front seat. He could barely see through the coat, but he could see the man's shape as he aimed.  
Doctor Bensen woke up just a couple minutes before they arrived, and was even more concerned about his life.  
'Get out'. Chiyoh said. And when he did, she got out and took the rifle. Hannibal joined them as Charlie went to unlock the front doors.  
'If you try and alert anyone now, I'll shoot you in a place that will really hurt'. She warned calmly, and with a faint smugness in her eyes. They had nothing to gag him with properly.  
'Ok'. He acquiesced, and moved them to an operating room down the hall.  
The doctor looked baffled at Hannibal's covered face for a moment, and then went about getting his tools.  
'Can I remove that jacket?'. He indicated to Hannibal's face as he laid down on a table.  
'No, administer the anesthesia, but leave it on'. 'Very well'. He composed himself and slipped the mask on Hannibal's mouth awkwardly.  
'Can I cut off your jumper?' Hannibal nodded.  
Then he turned on the gas and Hannibal stilled completely.  
It didn't take long for the doctor to start sweating; his eyes looked incredibly focussed as he removed the bullet.  
'Ok, it passed through cleanly, and didn't rupture an organ'. He commented from habit.  
'Good'.  
'I'll need to staunch the bleeding and then stitch him up. He'll also need a blood transfusion'.  
'Alright'.  
His deft fingers moved carefully inside with a swab, and when he finished dabbing, he got a needle and binding thread ready.

He took a few minutes longer than two hours, but when he was done, he sighed and went to clean his hands.  
'All done. He'll need morphine and pain killers when he starts moving about. And anti inflammatory medication to reduce the chances of infection'.  
'Okay, get everything'. The doctor huffed and rifled through cabinets in the next room.

As Hannibal woke up, he was given some morphine.  
'Get a gurney'. She told the doctor, so that Hannibal wouldn't tear his stitches. Once he was placed on it, she told him to turn around and not look at her.  
'Please!' He exclaimed with worry. 'I did everything you asked'.  
'Yes, and I thank you'. She meant it, but she had to knock him out so that he wouldn't call the police as soon as they left.  
He crashed to the floor, and his head knicked the edge of a counter on the way down.  
Chiyoh began wheeling Hannibal out of the clinic. She slid his body from the gurney, and onto the back seat of the car. He could finally take off the jacket around his face, moving dopily.  
'Can you get supplies for Will too; everything he'll need for his stitches and extra pain relief. I also need swabs, cleaning alcohol, bandages and saline'.  
'Ok, hang on'. She gave him back the hand gun. He smiled, and tried to focus on his environment a little more.  
She came back 15 minutes later. And quickly got in the car.

 

...............................................................................................

 

Hannibal went into a weird, deep sleep. It was foggy, and surreal feeling because of the morphine. Then a sudden blackness, a blank landscape, and he struggled to open his eyes. 

Chiyoh could not bring the gurney with her, so she was forced to drag him inside when he woke up. He found it comical, as his legs scraped along the ground like a dead weight. He was thankful he was not dead yet. But he would have still accepted, quite easily, dying with Will in that moment.

Will was asleep on a lounge when Chiyoh helped Hannibal onto her bed. It was 3am, and his chest was wrapped in a jumper, with toilet paper directly covering his wound. The lower half of his face was covered with a dish washing towel, and more toilet paper underneath.  
Hannibal thought he would wait until the morning to help, and give himself some time to heal and rest. Chiyoh slept on the other couch.

When Will woke up he felt very dehydrated and groggy. His chest ached so much, and he groaned as he got up and went to the toilet.  
Chiyoh was skinning two large feasants. She had woken up at 5:30am, and took her time to do some hunting. It was for Hannibal mostly.  
Will came back to sit on the couch, leaning heavily into it. He still felt too tired and weak, so Chiyoh showed him where the morphine and pain killers were. He took the morphine, and went to lie down. It made him fall asleep again.

When Hannibal woke up it was midday, and there was meat being slow-cooked in the oven. He found Chiyoh reading a book in the sitting area, and Will was passed out, looking haggard. The meat was done, so he went to tear a piece off and ate it thankfully. Then he immediately went to help Will. 

As he cleaned his shoulder with swabs of saline, he admired his slack features. He looked tired, but he still woke up from the movements on his chest. His left cheek felt tight, and his tongue accidentally licked the new stitches in place.  
'How's your stomach?' Will wondered.  
'It feels much better'. He said with a small smile.  
'I need to give you more morphine'. He said when Will winced at the needle pricking his flesh.  
Chiyoh turned off the oven and went to take a shower.  
Hannibal came back into the room and Will watched him come closer. He tracked the needle going into his arm with lazy eyes and sighed.  
'Ahh'.  
Hannibal looked amused, and then contemplative, as he started threading the needle through the raw skin.  
'I can't stay here for much longer. They're going to scour the area'.  
Will's eyes shifted to watch his face.  
'Where are you going to go?'  
Hannibal's eyes twitched.  
'Somewhere over seas, not Italy'. He paused and watched Will's face now.  
'I want to ask if you would like to come with me?'  
Will's eyes widened, there was a glossiness to them.  
'And live with me'.  
Will felt hot, and blushed. Suddenly Hannibal's fingers felt like they were marking him in this trail of heat.  
Hannibal liked the way he looked, and had a soft smile on his face.  
'I...want to. But Molly doesn't know what happened to me. I said I was going to call her yesterday, when she got out of the hospital'.  
He paused.  
'I need to talk to her. I can't leave..without a word'.  
Hannibal gave a quiet nod.  
'I hope you'll be careful. The police are going to look and try to make sure you're alive. They will call her when they haven't found you'.  
'Yeah, but I have 24 hours. Nothing will happen if they find me'.  
They were silent.  
'I have to leave today'. He said regrettably, and then looked into Will's eyes.  
'I couldn't count on your answer, so Chiyoh booked a flight to Spain for this evening'.  
'Oh, ok. Well good'. He shifted himself upright a little more when Hannibal finished working on his shoulder.  
'I've got to call Molly now. I'll go back to our house tomorrow, and..sort it out'.  
Hannibal looked vaguely hurt, and maybe it was this fleeting feeling of panic. But it was all nervous energy trying to get out.  
'Ok Will'. He got up from his kneeling position and went to Chiyoh's room to pack up some clothes, and medical equipment. 

 

'Hey'.  
'Yeah, sorry, I was busy and then I forgot. Are you okay?'  
'Mm. Well I'm coming back tomorrow'.  
'Ok'. Will laughed. And Hannibal felt it jar him away from his quiet thoughts.  
'See ya later'.

 

Hannibal came out of the room a few minutes  
later and left his bags by the front door. Chiyoh had made some steamed vegetables to go with the meat, and they all served themselves. Will brought his plate to the lounge room and they both joined him.  
'I've booked a flight for tomorrow night. Where should we meet?'. He said as he began to eat.  
'I'll send you the address of my house when I get a new mobile'. Hannibal said with a small smile.  
Chiyoh had been told about their relationship the day before; while Hannibal was asking her to book a ticket for Spain.  
She was fairly certain of something romantic going on between them. It was in the way that Hannibal had taken care of him...three years ago. Will was unconscious, and she saw Hannibal tuck him gently into bed through a window. But it became obvious the moment she saw them touch hands the night before. 

When they were done eating, Hannibal went to shower, and then change his bandages. It was time for him to leave. Chiyoh was going to be driving him to an airport two hours away.  
'Alright, I have to go now'. He said as Will got off of the couch.  
'Be vigilant'. Will smirked.  
Hannibal huffed a laugh, and then came closer to him. His thoughts were rattled as he drew Will into an embrace. It was much like the hug they shared on the cliff, desperate, but tender. Hannibal's face was in the crook of Will's neck. He could feel the warm breath brush over his hair and skin.  
'Ok'. Hannibal smiled jovially. 'Goodbye'.  
'I'll see you soon'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiyoh dropped Will off at Molly's house the next morning. He dreaded explaining to her what he could. There was a torrent of issues that he had to deal with.  
He walked in and Molly widened her eyes at the wound and bruising on his face.  
'What happened to you?' She kissed his left cheek, and he grimaced at the pain he would cause her.  
'It was the killer we were after. But he's dead now'.  
'Oh my god. He's left all of us scarred'. She said with dry amusement.  
'More than you know'. He commented back.  
Walter was in his room reading, and came out to hug him.  
'I need to talk to you'. He said to Molly, and they went into their bedroom.  
'You know the man I told you about a couple years ago?'  
'Yeah, the one that wanted to be with you?' Molly immediately looked uncomfortable.  
'Mhm. I don't know if I could ever tell you our full history. It's very complicated'.  
She nodded.  
'Well it's in the past. It's your business'.  
'But, I..um. I never really left it behind'.  
Now Molly looked upset.  
'I thought I could move on from him. But it's hard because...I was in love with him. And I um...I still am'.  
Molly was red in the face, like she was about to cry, and because she felt a little angry.  
'Have you been in contact with him?'  
'Yes, but I did not cheat on you. Well..we hugged, but..'  
Will felt sorry for leaving her so suddenly. It was clearly a shock to her.  
'What the hell. I thought you said he was bad for you'. She said angrily.  
'He had been at the time, but we've both changed'.  
'So what's going on? Are you leaving me?' She watched him fiercely, and a few tears began to well up in her eyes.  
'I'm so sorry. I didn't think we would be together. Even though it..felt inevitable'.  
'Then you should have spent that time apart, on your own. Instead of making me a replacement'.  
'That wasn't it. I did love you'.  
'No you didn't. Not really. I wasn't who you wanted to be with'. She left the room as tears fell down her face.  
He began to empty his draws with all of his clothes, and found his suit case in the closet to put them in. There was also an old camping back pack that he filled with what he needed, and his passport. He left his wedding ring on the dresser.  
'I'm gonna go now'. He alerted Molly, who was sitting on the back verandah with Walter.  
'Why do you have to go?' Walter looked upset too. Molly had told him that they were separating.  
'I'm sorry Wally. It's what's best for me and your mum'.  
'But I don't want you to leave'. He came over and hugged Will.  
'You'll be ok. You've always got each other'. He stroked his hair, and left them with a final goodbye. 

 

...............................................................................................

 

Chiyoh took him to a motel, and then she went home. He felt more at ease since saying goodbye to Molly. Her face was so disappointed, but he had to stop lying and hiding. 

He chose to call Jack now that enough time had passed; Hannibal would be out of the way safely.  
'Hi Jack'.  
'Will. We thought you might be dead. What happened to you two?'  
'A friend of Hannibal's helped us. We got attacked by the red dragon'.  
'Where's Hannibal? Who's this friend?'  
'I don't know his name, all I can remember is that he drove and left us at a secure house in the woods. I was woozy from blood loss'. It wasn't a complete lie. 'Hannibal left when he helped me with my injuries. I'm at a motel now'.  
'Do you have any ideas about where he might of gone?'  
'He said he was going overseas, to a remote place, he wouldn't say where. But he's not going back to Italy'.  
Jack sighed.  
'This doesn't end. He'll keep killing and no one will be rid of him. Hopefully he'll be someone else's problem, and stay overseas'.  
'Yeah'. Will sighed.  
'You can go home now Will. If Hannibal comes back to the U.S. they'll shoot him on sight'.  
Will was glad he just wasn't in America anymore.  
'Ok, thanks'.  
Jack huffed in amusement.  
'What for? You almost died again because of what I got you involved in'.  
'It was a way to say goodbye to Hannibal properly'.  
'Will'. Jack seemed uneasy. 'Are you going to look for him?'  
'No, I don't think we could survive each other'.  
'Well good. Because no one seems to survive him'. He remarked dryly.  
'Mm'.  
'Ok, I've got to get back to work now. Goodbye Will'.  
'Alright, bye Jack'.

 

While Will was out, he picked up a new phone, and withdrew all of the cash from his bank account, and then tossed out his credit card. He kept his old phone, until he received the message from Hannibal in the afternoon. He couldn't be sure that the FBI would leave him alone. They might still try to dig through sources of evidence, but they wouldn't need to call Molly now.  
He got a taxi at 5pm and went through security at the airport. He felt a little paranoid about Jack trying to reach him at his old house. He'd ask Molly where he was, and she would say that he moved out.  
But no one bothered him while he waited for the plane to start boarding, or on the plane ride there. There was a greater sense of relief when he landed in Spain the next morning. He got a taxi to the villa Hannibal owned, and saw how easy it was to live quietly out there. 

 

...............................................................................................

 

It was a private area, Hannibal's house was the only house around for a few kilometres in every direction. There was mostly forest around the property. With orchards of olives and grapes on the right side of the building. Hannibal came out to greet him as the taxi left. He had this big, gleaming smile as he approached Will.  
He hugged him with all of the love he felt for him. Will felt it wrap around his entire being, as he finally melted into it. The whole process of trying to be with Hannibal was daunting. To be intimate like this was so new, and yet he couldn't see another way he wanted to live. They waited half a decade to have this peace between them. 

Hannibal's hands caressed up and down his back slowly. And Will felt heat curl in his stomach.  
It was intense and he suddenly felt very vulnerable.  
It was just them standing there, knowing what both of them wanted from this.  
'There's a small beach just behind the villa, and down a hill'. Hannibal said as they withdrew from each other. He helped Will bring in his back pack.  
'Wow, it's so beautiful. I can put money into it from my old house if you need it. I haven't sold it yet'.  
Hannibal looked pleased to hear that. He imagined that Will kept it just in case it didn't work out with Molly. And maybe it was also a reminder of when his life was more simple; when Hannibal was new in his life, and quickly became his closest friend.  
'It's already paid for'. He said with a smile.  
'But there are electricity bills that you could help with'.  
'Sure'. Will was happy. 'I'll try selling it this week'.  
'Ok'. 

 

'Um, you can pick a room. There are a couple upstairs and down stairs'.  
Will chose one with a balcony on the second storey, just down the hall from Hannibal's.  
It was awkward at first. They were settling into a relationship when they wouldn't be sharing a room, like in a conventional relationship. Their injuries were a real issue, but other than that, they would let things happen naturally.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is easy, hate is hard. Hannibal and Will battled with both of these during the course of their friendship. But even when there was conflict, they always felt that irrefutable connection of love.   
When they were friends, and Hannibal framed him, he thought it was unfair that he took that love away from their dynamic. He had created conflict, where there didn't need to be.  
He was pulled towards Hannibal, but sometimes it was so hard to stand him. So he would deny that he was in love with him. Even when he felt it, and still tried to kill Hannibal in Italy. He just wanted him to understand the extent of his damage. That he couldn't toy with his life, kill Abigail before his eyes, and breathe cold tears into his face while he bled out on the floor. Hannibal held himself to a different standard. He would play the victim, until he realized that he was at fault. Still, he could not help but feel bitter when Will rejected him after the incident at Verger farm. He found it offensive in some way, as if Will didn't accept him. It was more than his hand of control could reach. But he loved him, and wanted Will to say: "stay". 

 

~~*~~

 

Will and Hannibal talked a lot about their past, and why they did what they did. It seemed easier, safer, to push each other away. Together, Will thought that they were a deadly force encounter. But he didn't thrive on chaos, it simply tasted good sometimes. And Hannibal too, had realized at some point that he didn't thrive either, he had only been surviving on his base instincts. It didn't serve his desires anymore.   
They were sitting on a balcony that was connected to a multi purpose room. Hannibal would draw, study, and play music here whenever he visited Spain.   
The sun was setting and illuminated their skin. Hannibal regarded Will, thinking he was beautiful as he leaned back in his chair. 

 

...............................................................................................

 

In the late morning, Hannibal helped to remove old bandages from their bodies. He sat shirtless, and Will was just wearing boxes. They were sitting face to face, and one of Will's knees rested slightly in between Hannibal's legs. The intimate touch of Hannibal peeling away the bandage on his face was warm and reassuring. Will held onto his wrist in response, as he enjoyed the steady feeling. Then he placed a hand on Will's shoulder as he unravelled the bandage around his chest.  
'We can take the stitches out in a fortnight'.  
'Mm. Good'.  
Hannibal went to grab saline and swabs and clean Will's wound again. Will felt a little exposed, and having Hannibal so close to him, radiating body warmth, was suddenly thrilling. He dragged his hips forward in the chair to get closer, and allow Hannibal an easier position to clean him.   
Hannibal's eyes drifted down to the movement of his hips.   
When he was done, he tended to himself, and Will put on fresh bandages. He put his shirt back on, and left to get some food.  
Hannibal came out to join him soon after, and then he went back to his bedroom to rest his stomach for a while. 

 

Will decided to explore the town. He had no idea about learning the language, because he wasn't sure if they were going to be staying in Spain permanently.  
Later he went to the beach behind their house. It was tucked away from civilization, and guarded by a forest, but there were one or two people wandering through the shrubs for an afternoon walk. His heart beat steadily, as he felt the breeze from the shore cool his face.

 

When he got back to the house, Hannibal was playing the piano in his study. Tilting his head up, and then bending down. Will sat on a seat nearby to watch him.  
'Where did you go?' He asked with a fond smile.  
'I walked around the city. They speak more English than I expected'. He smiled. 'Then I went to the beach. Do you want to come swimming with me tomorrow? The salt is good for healing'. He said contemplatively.  
'I might be able to. I'll see how my stomach feels'. His eyes sparkled, he looked happy.  
Will came and sat beside him on the piano seat.   
The song book looked like it had been bought, it was all extremely neat. But when Hannibal turned a page, there were a few notes scribbled out.  
'Did you write these songs?' He wondered.  
Hannibal looked at him and then back at the keys.  
'Mm yes'.  
'It's pretty'. Hannibal had a gentle, and smitten expression.   
'Do you want to play?'  
'Yeah sure'. Hannibal moved over a little and Will got closer to the centre of the seat.  
He trickled out a few notes, and got a feel for them.   
Hannibal watched his eyes and mouth; the way his face contorted when he played.  
'How long are we going to stay here in Spain?'  
'At first I was thinking to stay until we healed. But..maybe it could be our home for a little while'.  
Will thought it over.  
'Yeah, I like it here'. He looked a little bashful.  
Hannibal rested his hand on Will's forearm, which made him stop, and look up curiously.  
'I made dinner, do you want something to eat?'. He said softly.  
Will took in the curve of his lips, and felt electricity from the touch on his arm.  
'Yes, thank you'.  
Hannibal smiled back, thinking over something. Then he got up and they both went into the kitchen.

It was duck, and very succulent. There was a bright and fierce sunset, illuminating the view on the balcony as they ate. Hannibal watched him again like the night before, and Will turned to look at him.   
'Will..'  
He paused.  
'You're beautiful'.  
Will's cheeks and chest heated up. He let this feeling roll through him and placed his hand in Hannibals', then squeezed it.   
'I love you Hannibal'.  
Hannibal saw a few tears well up in Will's eyes, and he became equally emotional. He moved in his seat to get closer.   
'Could I have predicted how important you would become in my life? I don't know. I love you Will, I always have'.  
Will placed his hands gently on Hannibal's face. His eyes widened in response, and Will came closer. Hannibal felt Will's breath hit his lips. The smell of the duck, the sea, and Will's warm skin, filled his head. Something about it made him think of caramel, maybe it was the richness of the scent. Or it was the way Will smelled a little sweet, but mostly like the earth.   
He pecked his lips so fervently, so earnestly, that Hannibal desired to be closer.   
He tilted his head, and they deepened the kiss. The sudden rush couldn't stop Will's head from racing. He laughed softly.   
Hannibal hummed afterward. He smiled wildly at Will, which made him laugh again.  
He brushed Will's cheek with his finger tips.   
He seemed a little stunned into silence, happily looking into Will's eyes.  
They held each other's hands for a while. 

After half an hour, Hannibal had wanted to get some more rest, and leave for his bed.   
The cicadas outside reminded Will of being at his childhood home in Biloxi. That feeling of being whole was rare. He went to bed, comfortable, and he was relaxed enough to fall asleep very quickly.   
Jack might have figured it out by now that he was missing. He might of wanted to call Will again, just to see how he was, and then he would have reached his dead number. He'd call Molly, and then she would say that he was gone. He didn't want to worry about Hannibal getting caught. Right now, when they were finally in a good place, it would hurt to lose him. 

...............................................................................................

It became a ritual for them to change their bandages together. Hannibal would watch Will's body twitch daily. He was always a little excited by the idea of spending time with Will so intimately. His eyes would lock onto his, and then drop to the task of cleaning the wound. A few days later, they were able to remove their stitches.   
Hannibal looked different. He was breathing heavily, and then went to make breakfast. Will left his chest exposed, so that his wound could get more air. They helped each other with the cooking.  
He had sold his house a couple days earlier. It made him feel even more sure that this life with Hannibal was possible. Hannibal watched Will busy himself with a plate of food, and then sat down to join him in the lounge room.  
'I'm going into town to get some more supplies, and I was going to purchase opera tickets to see "Florencia en el Amazonas". Would you like to come with me?'  
Will smiled at him, enjoying how Hannibal was pressed against his side.   
'Maybe, what's it about?'  
'It's about a woman who travels down the Amazon river on a cruise boat to find her lover. And the story ties in other people on the boat, their love stories, and difficulties. I won't spoil the ending'. He smirks.  
'Alright, sure'.  
'It's very beautiful. Ok, I have to go'. He leaned in suddenly and hugged Will. His hands went down his side's and caressed his hips. Will drew in a sharp breath and rubbed his hands down Hannibal's back. Hannibal was aware of how naked Will seemed to feel now, and he could not help feeling lost for a moment. It was not confusion, but a dizzying sense of heightened reality. Will could tell how much he wanted to share intimacy. He did too.  
'See ya'.  
'Bye Will'.

 

...............................................................................................

 

Will moved about the house, drawing on ideas of what job he wanted to get. He wouldn't go back into the FBI field, or the police force, because his name would have to go on record. It might get shared around, and information could get back to Jack. He knew he had to change his name now. The only way for him to settle into this life freely, would be by abandoning his name.  
He liked the idea of fixing boat motors again, but he didn't want to do something that was so close to his old self. He thought about getting a boat with the money he sold from his house. He could fish, hire a few people, and maybe Hannibal could come along if he wanted to. It was a pleasant thought, especially after receiving the divorce papers in his email later that day. He printed them out from Hannibal's computer, and was filling them in when Hannibal got home.  
'Hey'. Will said.   
Hannibal didn't know what he was doing for a moment, and wondered why he looked a little awkward.  
'Are those divorce papers from Molly?' He said as he left shopping bags in the kitchen, his back was turned away. He made it seem like he wasn't bothered, but Will knew him very well, and he could tell when something really upset him.   
'Yeah. It was kind of hard to see her reaction.. when I told her about you.'  
Hannibal perked up and smiled at him.  
'You told her about me?'  
'Yes, but without all of the details. Just.. what we meant to each other'.  
Hannibal looked even more pleased and started making the meal he had in mind.  
'I see that image of her in my head, crushed by the life you left unfinished'.  
'It wouldn't have worked out anyway. She could only connect with parts of me.'  
Hannibal seemed to blush to himself as he turned on a burner. He put a skillet full of oil on top of it, and then laid down a few scallions when it began to sizzle.   
'You wanted to protect yourself'. Hannibal acknowledged.  
'I feel safer now'.   
'I'm glad'. Hannibal smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The night grew colder after their dinner, so Hannibal started a fire. Then he put on some music. The tick of a clock could still be heard, and Hannibal leaned back in his chair. He looked comfortable and warm.  
Will gazed over at him, and Hannibal met his eyes.  
'Would you like to dance with me?'  
Will laughed, surprised.   
'Um, ok'.  
He tentatively got to his feet as Hannibal made his way over to him.  
Will smiled.   
They took each other's waist on one side, and on the other side they held each other's hands. Will blushed at their closeness, and so did Hannibal.  
They danced slowly, and their breathing came out erratically. Hannibal buried his face into Will's shoulder and held him tighter, as they rocked back and forth.   
'This is good'. Will said.  
Hannibal swayed on his feet and got closer. Their chests were now pressed together.  
'I've always enjoyed the notion of dancing with you'. He said in a kind of drowsy way. Every acknowledgement of his feelings felt like a sweet confession. He no longer felt vulnerable from the love he had for Will.   
He knew that he could trust him with his heart.  
'I have longed to hold you, like this'. He admitted.  
'You never gave yourself away'. Will said thoughtfully.   
'I had to be sure'.   
Hannibal wrapped both of his arms around Will's hips, and Will shifted to hold onto his waist with both hands. Will breathed out.

Hannibal moved his face away from Will's shoulder, just enough so that he could watch his face. He looked at him silently for a moment and moved closer.   
Will met his mouth, and opened up to him immediately. He licked inside Hannibal's mouth, and Hannibal responded by plunging his tongue deep into his mouth.   
'Oh'. Will groaned.  
The kiss spread. Hannibal sucked the side of Will's neck, which made him gasp and rock his body forward.  
Hannibal held his hips tighter, and then tickled up and down his back with one of his hands. Then, Will sucked on Hannibal's neck, and he felt himself going blind from how good it felt. He sucked again, and a jolt of heat surged through Hannibal's body.  
They were moving backward and forward slowly. Hannibal smiled, as Will gave his neck affection.  
They resumed kissing each other's lips, and began to gasp and groan wantonly. They barely registered where they were, just what they were doing.   
Will lowered his hands and held onto the front of Hannibal's shirt. He was twisting the fabric in his grasp, trying to bring Hannibal even closer somehow. He knew the only way he could was to lift Hannibal's shirt up; caressing his stomach as he did.   
Hannibal was surprised by how affected he was. He gently rolled his hips forward.  
And Will gasped in aroused surprise.   
He briefly worried about their next step together. But it just felt like a natural extension of their relationship. He would desire Hannibal in everyway for the rest of his life. He would never stop loving him.   
'I want to be closer'. Will said in a husky way. His eyes gleamed, and Hannibal swallowed nervously. Will was still running his hands over Hannibal's bare skin.  
'So do I'. He could barely speak. 

Their friendship had always been tantalizingly intimate, which made them wonder if they were ever really friends. They had stopped denying that it would hurt too much to be together.   
Hannibal ran his hands down the sides of Will's body. From his ribs to his hips, the caress left a lingering sensation. Will rocked into him, and Hannibal's breathing came out harshly.   
Then, his hands moved over Will's chest, feeling him thoroughly. Will put his arms around Hannibal's shoulders. He exhaled deeply, cupped Will's cheek, and kissed him.  
It was sensual and gratifying, making Will moan into his mouth.   
Then he wrapped an arm around Will's waist and brought their bodies together again. They felt their pelvises touch.   
'Hannibal..'  
He kissed into Will's neck again, as he massaged his fingers into his bottom.  
Will groaned deeply, grasping at the tender muscles on Hannibal's shoulder.   
Hannibal rested his head against Will's forehead. They silently decided to go somewhere more intimate, as Hannibal moved to hold Will's hand. They lead each other to Will's bedroom.   
In the room, Will's eyes dropped to Hannibal's groin for a split second. And then he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's shoulders again. As they lowered down onto the bed, Hannibal's eyes widened. His hands braced the mattress on either side of Will's head.  
Will was in a perfect position to kiss his chest, making Hannibal close his eyes. He writhed when he felt Will undo his shirt, and then kiss his right nipple.   
Hannibal moaned.

Will sucked on his nipple earnestly. They both moaned.  
Hannibal lowered his face into the side of Will's neck, and began to kiss and lick him there. Will moved his groin against him, and grabbed Hannibal's ass. Then he trailed his fingers up and down his back.   
They kissed each other's lips, and then Hannibal looked down at Will's chest. He undid the first few buttons carefully. When he saw his bare skin, he kissed his right collar bone so lovingly, that Will raised his hips. Then he kissed across his left collar bone. Will held the back of his head tenderly. 

Hannibal's ministrations were flooding   
arousal to his groin. He could feel himself growing hard. And the fact that Hannibal could feel it, and that he was starting to feel Hannibal, was so intense. Will clutched at his biceps. Hannibal's eyes were so pretty and full. Will began to peel off his shirt, and his heart was thumping.

The fact that Will had never been with a man before, vaguely crossed his mind a few times. But whenever he looked at Hannibal, he felt a sense of sureness. He wanted to be with Hannibal in everyway. Know his body, and honour it with loving touches. If he thought about it, and was completely honest with himself, he would recall how long he had yearned for him. It was during the beginning of their friendship. He couldn't even name the extent of what he was going through. His feelings were complex and all over the place. But he craved him now, and ached for him. 

Hannibal held his gaze for a few seconds. Their chests were naked and touching one another. It was a brief breath, enchanting. Will started to grind into him, leaving Hannibal breathless.  
'Will'.   
'Oh'.  
Hannibal dipped down to kiss him; their chests slid together. Will could feel Hannibal's heavy breathing; the way his stomach pressed into his own, and expanded. It turned him on even more.   
Hannibal began to reach for the fly of Will's pants, and Will responded with a sharp intake of breath. He pushed his groin into Hannibal's movements.   
Hannibal pulled his pants down slowly and carefully, watching as Will moved and twisted out of them. Then he laid back on top of him. Will was feeling a sense of urgency. He had longed for him for so many years that he felt hypersensitive and aroused. He kept grinding into him, then gently rolled them over. His hands caressed his stomach again, and now he could see how Hannibal's pants bulged up. He swallowed and began to undo his belt. His free hand came up, and he started to get a feel for the shape of his dick. Caressing and massaging him from over the top of his underwear. Hannibal was shocked and ran his fingers through Will's hair. He felt delirious. The fact that they were so close like this was overwhelming.   
As he pulled down Hannibal's underwear and pants, they were panting heavily. Will looked up Hannibal's body; he was gazing at Will with such intense lust and love. His dick was erect, and his whole body was bare. Will knew how his own eyes looked. He went back to leaning over him, and Hannibal chased his chest with eagerness; kissing and sucking on his nipples as he held onto his hips. Will knelt on the bed, and leaned on Hannibal as he took off his underwear.   
They couldn't think any more, their emotions were moving them. Hannibal looked down at Will's dick and began to stroke him. They fell back, and Will straddled him. They resumed making out; gasping, and grinding their erections together. They were about to orgasm from this. But they wanted to feel each other even more. Hannibal's warm and thick penis was rubbing between his bottom, and mesmerizing him.   
He arched, and dragged his hips over Hannibal's stomach. Hannibal began to stroke him again. Then he licked spit onto two of his fingers. He started to press and rub Will's ass hole, watching his body lean into the touch heavily. He curled his forefinger into Will, and rhythmically went in and out. It made Will mewl.   
'Oh'. He panted.  
'Oh. Will'. He moved up to kiss his chest; all the while fingering him. Then he removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around Will's ribs. Hannibal groaned deeply, and slowly moved his dick up between his cheeks. They lyed back down again, and Hannibal began to ease his penis into him. The heat hit them.  
Will felt dizzyingly full, as he started to rock up and down on Hannibal. His own heavy dick was brushing Hannibal's stomach. It made Hannibal buck up. Will's hips went a little higher in the air, and he gasped. His face was going red from arousal, as Hannibal thrust into him sensually. Making them both moan.   
Will watched his face, the way his cheeks were also red and heated, and he felt so lustful. He kept rolling on a wave of intense arousal, that he knew he was going to orgasm soon.   
But Hannibal adjusted himself and pulled out. He moved on top of Will and caressed his face.   
Will's eyes were blown wide. He kissed Hannibal's fingers when they moved closer to his mouth. Hannibal's ass was pressing into his groin firmly. He sucked on his finger, and started to warm up and ready Hannibal, like he just did for him. Hannibal gasped. Will aligned his dick in between his bum cheeks.   
'Oh, Hannibal'.   
As he went inside him, he felt like he was melting. But Hannibal kept him lucid by kissing his lips so lovingly. Will moved in, and out, as Hannibal pushed himself down. Will could see how enraptured he was. It was taking them higher and higher.  
'Ahh'. Hannibal groaned.

Another deep thrust, and they came, almost at the same time. Hannibal kissed Will's sternum before moving off of his dick.   
They lay wrapped in each other's arms, twining their fingers together, and entangling their legs. Will kissed his cheek before settling back, and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Above the sound of Hannibal's deep breathing, Will heard his own heart.   
He had experienced last night as if it was a pure, and sweet dream. It was all soft around the edges; just like his thinking had been.   
As he rested his hand on top of Hannibal's chest, he felt tingles moving over him. The feeling trickled down to the bottom of his spine. Hannibal woke up with his eyes shut, squeezing Will's hand. He didn't say anything yet, and caressed his wrist and fingers. It was in a lovely and wanton way. The tension from last night came back as a hot reminder.   
'Good morning'. Hannibal said with a thick accent; groggy from sleep.  
Will replied with a kiss on his cheek. Hannibal laid his arm around Will's shoulder then, and pulled himself closer, curling up to the side of Will's body.  
'You're warm'. He commented.   
'Mm. What do you have to do today?'  
'I have no plans until this evening'.  
'Oh yeah, the opera'.  
'Are you busy today?'  
'Uh, not really'.  
'Would you like to go for a walk with me?'  
Will smiled.  
'Yeah, sure'.  
Hannibal leaned over and rolled on top of him. The sudden movement was surprising and alluring to Will. He lay flat against him, and started to undulate his hips. It wasn't to have sex with him, he was only communicating to him with his entire body, to express his love. However, the motion felt good to Will, and he grabbed his waist.   
He hugged him then, and huffed a laugh.  
'Hang on, I need to go to the toilet'.  
Hannibal smiled into his neck and went onto his side.

After breakfast Hannibal took his hand as they went out into the day. Will felt the caress of fingers, and then intertwined their hands together. By the time they reached a busier intersection of shops and cars, Will felt like an actual couple. Some people did give them the odd stare, but they didn't notice, or mind. Most people seemed to smile at them.  
Will thoughtlessly held their linked hands to his chest, pressing them into his sternum, and near his heart.   
'You're lovely'. Hannibal said, and then let go of their hands to wrap his arm around Will's waist. His fingers brushed Will's hip.  
Will smiled and leaned into him.  
'What time does the opera start?'  
'6:30pm'  
'Ok. Do you want to go swimming with me?'  
'Hmm, now?'  
'Yeah'.  
'Ok'. He smiled and they headed back in the direction of their house.  
They passed through the front yard, and followed the side of the building to the back yard. There was a long narrow trail that lead through the small trees and bushes. They followed it as it descended over a hill.   
'Are you happy here?' Hannibal wondered as they walked.  
'Yes'. Will leaned in and kissed a spot near his ear lobe.  
'I've waited a long time to share this with you. I think it's better than my initial plan to show you Florence'.  
'Something that would be ours?'  
'Yes'. He smiled.  
No one was on the beach this time, they were all alone as the beautiful sun illuminated the sand.  
'Have you been to this spot before?' Will asked.  
'Honestly no. I bought this place out of necessity. It was when I was a young man. I needed to send the police to a dead end after being discovered in Florence. That was when I came to America'.  
Will was intrigued.   
'How old were you?'  
'Twenty-five. I set up a knew home for myself there. I remained a surgeon for another 10 years, before my interests changed to psychiatry'.  
'So why did you?'  
Hannibal looked somber.  
'I've told you about this some years ago'.  
Will recalled now what they had talked about.  
'Oh. I thought that you were lying about that when I found out you were the Chesapeake ripper. I assumed that..it was another reason'. Now that Will thought about it, if Hannibal did anything wrong, then he would have lost his medical licence. He remembered seeing it in his office once. So he musn't have tampered with a patient. And he had not needed to flee America, and escape an investigation.  
'It was true, I couldn't save my patient. It was a little girl. She had reminded me of Mischa'.   
Will looked at his face. Hannibal had a dead-pan expression, but he knew that there was a torrent of emotions fighting him. He was holding back tears, as the memory replayed so viscerally.   
The girl with the straw-blonde hair, and the boxy-shaped nose, fighting for her life. It was a bitter reminder that he could not save yet another sister. Her wound was too severe from a car accident.   
Someone's car had side-swiped her parents car in the middle of an intersection. The father had been killed instantly, but the mother only suffered a fracture to her wrist. The little girl had a very bad head injury. And when he told the mother that she had passed away, he witnessed the most animalistic cry he had ever heard.   
It was like he saw his own suffering before his eyes, and it became too hard to continue his job.  
Will nodded and continued to hold his hand as they walked. Hannibal had returned to the moment, and held Will's hand tenderly.  
They stopped down the far end of the beach, and Will started to remove his shirt and pants. Hannibal swallowed, but Will kept on his boxers. Hannibal decided to join him and went in his underwear as well. All the while he was smiling, as Will waited in the water. Hannibal swam to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned in close and kissed him. After a deep kiss, Will smiled, looking coy. Then he plunged under the surface of the water and started to swim around, Hannibal followed him. There was something very instinctive about their relationship. Sometimes talking was completely unnecessary.   
Hannibal came up behind him under the water and grabbed for his waist again; in a sort of tickling way. They resurfaced and swam to the shore line. It hadn't even occurred to them that they should look up, and check if someone was there. But they just wanted to make out on the sand. It was mindless and affectionate. Hannibal moved back a little, and moved in between Will's legs.  
'Maybe we should go back'.  
'Are you sure?' He smiled. 'No one is here'.  
Will peered around, and there was no one. Until he saw someone in the distance walking out from the edge of the forest, and onto the sand. Will almost groaned.  
'No, someone is here'. He laughed softly.  
'We should probably get ready to leave for the opera anyway'. He lifted himself up, and they took each other's hands once again. It was an idle walk back to their house.

 

...............................................................................................

 

Will wore a white dress shirt, and dark slacks. It looked a lot like the clothes he wore when Dolarhyde attacked them. And Hannibal definitely noticed. It was simple outfit, but he thought that Will always looked graceful. 

 

The small crowd gathered in the foyer. While Will and Hannibal were standing by the entrance. Will let their low murmur wash over him. It was a little disconcerting to attend something so gauma. Hannibal was meant to be keeping a low profile, and avoid these kinds of events. But they were safe in Spain to indulge, and not get recognised. He had not been on any international news bulletins, so they wouldn't know him. If they actively checked the FBI's most wanted list, then they would see his face.   
People rarely did that. But in any case, he was growing a beard for the past few weeks, and he looked less like himself.   
As they took their seats, the first performance was of a woman. The stage set in an enchanting and dark tone. The woman was wearing a light emerald dress, that sparkled like the tail of a mermaid, and her resonant voice captivated them. The songs of the first act went by, and Will finally could see that Hannibal had tears in his eyes. It touched him; it was something he had not known about Hannibal.   
They were linking arms as they left the room for the 15 minute intermission. Waiters were serving wine, and people were talking much louder than before. It was then that Hannibal began usher him out of the crowd, and whispered:  
'We need to leave right now'.  
'Huh? Why?'  
'Jack is here'.  
Will's heart started beating faster, and as soon as he looked across the room, he locked eyes with him. Jack was standing with his mouth slightly open, and before another second passed, Will went bolting with Hannibal to the front doors of the opera theatre.   
'Will!' He heard him call from not far behind.   
Luckily there were cabs waiting out on the street, for when people needed a ride home after the opera. Jack chased them all the way to their cab, just as the door slammed shut, and the cab speedily drive off.  
He had seen the way they were holding each other. Why had it taken him so long to understand. The nature of their relationship was complex to him, but he had not considered it to be romantic. Friends don't link arms like that, and they don't look at each other like that.   
He had left Miriam in the foyer, quickly saying:  
'It's Hannibal'. She froze, and watched him run.  
There was nothing he could do now but alert the authorities.   
He and Miriam had gotten much closer recently, and started dating. A month ago he felt himself falling in love all over again, even after he had lost his wife. There was definitely love there. And he could definitely see it between Will and Hannibal. 

 

'We didn't even see the last act'. Will joked on the way home.   
They would have to leave the country tonight. Hannibal was thinking that they should fly to south America first, just to throw the police off again. And then perhaps they could move to Russia. Jack's reemergence was somewhat of an annoyance, but they couldn't do anything about it.   
'It's unfortunate. The ending is a beautiful crescendo to the whole story'.   
'What happens?'  
'The passenger's boat becomes quarantined, due to an outbreak of cholera. But Florencia is magically transformed into a butterfly, which is meant to represent her spirit. Then she is able to reunite with her lover once again'.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of stole the name from a lesbian movie...haha. 'Anatomy of a love seen'.


End file.
